Pokemon:The Right Way
by animefan280
Summary: Ash Goes Off On His Pokemon Journey With His Best Pal Pikachu and a couple of other pokemon...Only This Time He's Prepared
Hello Readers i would just like to say a couple of things

1\. I don't have the best of writing, it should improve over time as i get suggestions from the reviews

2\. Please dont get mad that Ash is overpowered because if it isnt obvious im going to make his rivals and gym leaders strong as well so he wont just go through and destroy every single thing, plus he wont use Pikachu that much since Pikachu will basically be a god in this story it just always made me mad how Pikachu would lose sometimes to enemies he had no buisness losing to

3\. Ash will get **ALOT** of Pokemon in this story i mean he is the chose one shouldn't they be Naturally attracted to go with him

* * *

Pallet Town of the Kanto Region, A simple place to the naked eye but no this is the place where all trainers go who start in the Kanto Region to meet the famous Pokemon Professor and Poet Samuel Oak to get one of the three primary type starters.

Pallet Town is a Place of magical beginnings for a multitude of trainers but some aren't always that smart and go out on a journey unexperienced, unprepared, and with greedy intentions but a certain 10 year old boy is not going to go into his journey like that.

*PTRW*

In Pallet Town A small peaceful an quiet town for the most part glistening with sun the Pokemon of the forest out with beaming faces a certain boy with a red and white pokeball cap on kicking up dust from running so fast down the path from his house to the Professors Lab his face contorted into determination and sweat as this was his last day of studying with Professor Oak

The only thing that was on his mind was finishing his final quiz so he can start his pokemon journey with a yellow rodent some are familiar with...

*PTRW*

The boy reached the door of the lab as he slowed down taking a look at his surroundings barely containing the excitement in his face as he pushed the door open awaiting the challenges ahead.

"Hello Ash I see you decided to come early but as expected i already have the perfect test ready for you but before you take the test are you sure you are ready for this i mean its extremely hard for someone so young" Professor Oak said regretting making it so hard

"Professor its fine im ready plus if i fail i wont be able to start my journey with my best friend right Pikachu"? Ash said as Pikachu came i hopping on his shoulder

"Ok Ash if you think your ready for it lets go your final question will be battling Gary who was not my disciple and trained like you but i did give him a more powerful pokemon than Pikachu so you will have to use strategy to beat him

*PTRW*

Name All Pokemon Types

Name All Mega Evo Stones

Name 150 Pokemon

Name 3 Legendary Birds

Etc...(The Rest Is Extremely Hard)

*PTRW*

"Incredible" Oak said looking at the paper in amazement

"No one has ever gotten a perfect score before on this test unless they were a proffesor"

"So does that mean i pass"? Ash asked bouncing in excitement

"Ash remember you still have to do the final test which is battling Gary but be warned i gave him an extremly high leveled pokemon so even the playing field i am well aware of the high level Pikachu is on but this is even higher

"Thats Right Ashy Boy and this time you wont beat me". Gary said with confidence tossing the pokeball up and down

"Go Ash"Said a young girl with brown pigtails

 **Battle Start**

Without a word Gary threw out a Pokéball. The terrifying Gigantic Dragon Pokémon Charizard appeared in a flash of white light, Bright flames radiating off of its mighty body

"This'll be a tough battle." remarked Professor Oak.

"No need to worry." said Leaf, clenching her fist "Ash spent a long time planning for this fight."

"Pika Pi" Pikachu growled ready to battle running out to the field

"Both trainers are ready." said Oak "On the signal, begin."

The Oak raised both flags, signaling the start of battle.

Wasting no time, Ash ordered the first attack.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pikaa!" cried the Yellow Pokémon, putting its arms and legs close together and creating a radiant thunderbolt ready to crash down on Charizard.

"Charizard, Hyper Beam!" Gary called out to his Pokémon.

A Light orb appeared between Charizards hands, and the orange colored Pokémon launched beam of light energy at Pikachu.

At the same time, Pikachu unleashed Thunderbolt, and the two attacks smashed together in an explosion.

"Those were high energy attacks!" cried Leaf excited about the battle

The light from the initial impact faded, and smoke swirled around both Pokémon. Taking advantage of this, Ash called for another Thunderbolt.

Before the smoke could clear, a second yellow strike of thunder slammed into Charizard, causing super effective damage.

The smoke cleared and, upon seeing Charizard still conscious, Ash wasted no time in calling for another attack.

"Use Mega Punch."

The small fist on Pikachu glowed white, and Pikachu started to run, aiming for a direct physical hit upon Charizard.

Unafraid, Gary called his next move.

"Charizard: Shadow Claw."

Charizard hand became shrouded in an eerie purple glow. It swung this at Pikachu, connecting with the still glowing fist.

Both Pokémon pushed against each other for a few moments in a test of physical strength before Ash decided to counter.

"Pikachu, Mega Kick."

The right leg of Pikachu became surrounded in a frightening Yellowish-White color showing pikachu enfused electricity into this mega kick, which Pikachu drove into Charizard's side before backing off to a safer distance.

Still unfazed, Gary called another move.

"Charizard; Rock Smash."

A black rock formed in Charizards hand, and it threw the rock at Heracross.

"Dodge it then use Thunder-Wave."

Pikachu side-stepped out of the way of Rock Smash, and began to form electricity around his body.

"Sunny Day." commanded Gary.

Just as before, the two attacks collided and they both affected Charizard he was paralyzed but also extremly stronger.

Before Ash could respond, a Flamethrower attack soared through the air and struck Pikachu.

The Flamethrower engulfed the Electric type Pokémon for a few moments before fading, and allowing to drop to the ground.

"Oh, this looks bad." said a panicking Leaf.

"Maybe," said Oak "But don't forget, Ash and Pikachu have a trick still left up there sleeve."

Ash knew that this battle was not lost yet. That trick he and Pikachu utilized in battle against the Pidgeot that was in the sky.

"Pikachu Use Control Then Flying Lighting."

Control was unusual move that only ash knows how to use. He brings out the best in his pokemon by letting them use there natrual element and CONTROL it and then he uses flying lightning which is lightning that goes to any distance and homes in on people one could say if your a flying, or water type its the end of you because it also condenses inside of flying and water types

Before anyone could see Pikachu using control and flying lightning,Gary utilized a deadly move.

"Charizard, Fire Blast."

Charizard's eye shone red, and its belly lit up for a second the rising to its neck then to its mouth and the the deadly kanji of fire was released from the terrifying dragons mouth across the field giving Pikachu a burn status and taking away alot of his health

As the Yellow Mouse was recovering himself, All eyes were on him

"PIKA PI!"

Surprisingly, Pikachu had not fainted from the attack it had just been hit with and still wanted to continue.

By a stroke of pure luck, Pikachu might still have enough energy to use the K.O move

"Pikachu Try once more use Control then Flying Lightning"Screamed Ash

Pikachu started to meditate glowing a bright yellow, then the electricity that surrounded him started to float in his his hand and then he made the light lightning into a yellow rod which started to follow Charizard as he tried to dodge

"Continuous Flame Thrower"

This time Pikachu wouldnt get hit and made the flying lightning go even faster and even though Charizard tried to dodge he couldn't

In the field, Ash's friend cheered.

"Its brilliant that Ash was finally able to figure out how to use flying lightning." observed Oak "I'll bet Ash is glad he taught Pikachu Control. That's two perfect moves that go together swell".

A Paralyzed Charizard got back up and could barely stand sitting on one knee

"YES!" yelled Ash "Flying lightning was super effective."

"Pika." cheered Pikachu, jumping for joy.

Gary had been stunned when Pikachu had survived Charizards Flamethrower, but the sight of Charizard being damaged greatly brought him back to his senses.

"Get back up now Charizard"Said Gary

"Oh No".Thought Professor Oak" Charizard has activated Blaze

Gary, Noticing this takes advantage

Several rings of pulsating fire races towards Pikachu, preventing its ability to use Flying Lightning.

"Pikachu-"PIKAAAAAAAAAAA". Pikachu interupts Ash with a painful scream Charizard already started to attack Pikachu Savagely scratching at him

"GARY RECALL CHARIZARD NOW"Pleaded Ash tears in his eyes

"Charizard Return" Said Gary attempting to call him back but Charizard just dodged the red beam and continued to attack the helpless pokemon using a powerful punch

The force from the impact threw Pikachu across the ground.

"Come on out, Dragonite". Yelled Oak

"Use Outrage".

the huge dragon pokemon released flaming blue orbs of dragonic energy at Charizard completely destroying him making a dust cloud, and when it cleared Charizard had swirls in his eyes

"Im incredibly sorry Ash, i thought Charizard felt Gary was worthy to control him while using blaze but i guess not we need to get Pikachu to the lab quickly"Said Oak Scared for Pikachu's life.

* * *

In The Lab

"Ash Pikachu will be fine".Said Oak sighing in relief

"This is all my fault"Said Ash tear staining his eyes "i shouldn't have pushed him so hard, i shouldn't have even made him use flying lightning

Ash had a dreadful look on his face, he couldn't put his best friend in danger ever again, in all the year's he's had him this has never happened..and it wont ever happen again he would just have to get stronger...stronger than all the rest

"Ash i'm sorry its my fault i'm the one who gave Gary the high level Charizard-"NO"Screamed Ash interrupting Professor Oak

"None of it was your fault, you told me the risk of the test and i took it and failed, so if you'll excuse me im going to go check on Pikachu"Ash Said Turning away to walk to the nursery in the lab

"Ash what are you talking you did incredibly well not just rushing in crazily but actually using strategy and at this young of an age you definitely deserve to pass the test"Said Oak

"Wait really"?Question Ash "But that cant be possible I let Pikachu get hurt badly and i cant forgive myself for that, ill never let him get hurt that badly again".

"Ash you cant blame yourself, Pikachu has a special bond with you and he would be willing to do anything for you, so you need to put your trust in him".Said Oak waling over to the stairs

"Now let me show you your prizes". Leading Ash to the door they walked in and Ash was curious at what he saw

"Its 5 silver cases..is it inside of those"?

"Yes, now be patient i need to explain everything in each of these cases".Said Oak

"Now first since this will be the most useful item to you the Pokemon Gloves, or as i call them the PokeGlov which are gloves that have 2 different uses realeasing and catching, now i know you might be thinking so i can catch and release pokemon with this, well that not all this is a place where you can store all of your pokemon and all of your items and release them when you need to for example". Oak said nothing as he put on the gloves and held out his left hand and it released a potion then he held out his right hand and sucked it back into the glove

"Woah that was so-Thank you Ash but i would like it if you saved all reactions and comments until im done with all 5 cases".

"Now put the gloves on because your going to need them for the next case"Said Oak opening it up

The second case contain 200,000 dollars in various 50's 100's and even some $2 bills

"Here's your first lesson left is release and right is capture, now capture the money". Ash tried to capture the money though nothing happened it was still there.

"What happened"Ash said fustrated that it didnt work

"You must think about the item and then capture it".

Ash tried again and it still didnt work

"Sigh,well i guess you'll get better at it over time for now ill do it releasing should be easier though so you dot have to worry about that". Said Oak taking the gloves and sucking up the money then putting them down

"The third case i will be giving to you on your journey tommorow because its essential for you to have now for the exciting cases".Said Oak opening the 4th and 5th case at the same time

"The 4th case had 2 eggs in it both plainly white with no design giving no hint of what it was, and the 5th case had 3 pokeballs with 3 stones next to them".

"These cases are from my friend Professor Sycamore in Kalos, im going to let you discover what's inside those pokeballs, all three are for you"Said Oak hold out all three pokeballs

"POKEBALL GO"Yelled Ash throwing all three pokeballs and 3 lights materialized

Ash used the professor's pokedex to scan all three pokemon

 **Charmander: The Lizard Pokemon A Flame Burns On The End Of Its Scaly Tail, If The Fire Goes Out On Its Tail It Dies But If The Fire Is Brighter Than Usual Then It Is A Stronger Species Of Charmander. This Charmander knows Scratch, Ember, and Dragon Rage. The Egg Move Outrage Has Not Been Unlocked Yet.**

 **Squirtle: The Tiny Turtle Pokemon, To Attack This Tiny Turtle Pulls Its Head Into Its Shell To Launch Incredibly Powerful Water Attacks With Range And Accuracy. The Blast Can Be Quite Powerful. This Squirtle knows Tackle, Withdraw, Tackle. The Egg Move Aura Sphere Has Not Been Unlocked Yet.**

 **Bulbasaur: The Seed Pokemon, At Birth It Bears The Seed Of A Plant On Its Back From Birth. The Seed Slowly Develops. Researchers Are Unsure Whether To Classify Bulbasaur as a Plant Or Animal. This Bulbasaur Knows Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip. The Egg Move Leaf Storm Is Unlocked.**

"Woah, you guys are incredible all three of you are so powerful"Said Ash Amazed at there power especially the egg moves

They all blushed at the praise and started to try and look even more powerful radiating power

"I don't want to force you guys but i wanted to ask if you all wanted to come with me on my journey to become a pokemon master, we might have some hardships and downfalls but we wont give up and we will always persevere and climb to the top to be better than all the rest". Said Ash Determination Burning in his soul

Though Extremely Cliche, the speech seemed to get through to them as they all jumped at Ash tears falling down there eyes

"BULBA"

"CHAR"

"SQUIR SQUIRTLE"

"I feel like this is the start of a long friendship".Thought Ash

* * *

Tommorow

Today was the day, the day Ash got become a pokemon trainer, he had learned how to capture things with his gloves and he had put everything in his gloves except the eggs which were in his backpack in an incubator he was going to be the most respected and mature-

"BYE ASH, DONT FORGET TO CHANGE YOUR UNDERWEAR".

"MOM I KNOW".Yelled Ash embarrassed

Ash let out Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle and let them start running with him to the lab

"Alright guys let's pick up the pace this is the start of your training if you want to be the strongest of your species you have to be fast and strong". Said Ash runing even faster

Charmander just started to run faster as well, Bulbasaur used his vine whips to propel himself forward and Squirtle was the fastest of them all rolling in his shell while making water to make himself go even faster than Ash and a minute later they made it to the lab Squirtle first Ash second and Bulbasaur with Charmander barely tying for third place

"That was a great use of your moves guys awesome work".

Ash and his pokemon walked up to the lab and knocked on the door until a yellow ball of fur knocked them all down in a flash

"PIKACHU". Ash went up to his first pokemon and hugged the life out of him "Your okay". He said tears of happiness running down his face

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU". Lightning shocks went through the course of Ash's body

"And better than ever". Professor Oak said walking out of his lab with Leaf and Gary looking at the crispy Ash

"Alright you three here you go your own official pokedex". Oak Gave them each there own pokedex and gave Leaf a pokeball

"Since Ash Already has pokemon and i gave Gary Nidoran this morning im all out of pokemon so i called in a favor from Professor Juniper and asked her for one of unova's pokemon and she gave me what i think you might like Leaf but don't open it here she said it was destructive and only nice to its trainer which is the first thing it see's.

"Awesome, so guys how about a 1v1v1 using our pokemon we were training since 5 years old for all times sake"Said Gary holding a ultraball containing something powerful

"Sure"

"Im in"

"Alright ill referee, now ready get set GO". All three of them threw out a pokeball

All three of them used there recently gotten pokedex on the others pokemon in the respective order: Leaf, Gary, and Ash

 **Ninetails The Fox Pokemon. It Is Said That Ninetales Came To Be Because Nine Wizards Merged Together. The Pokemon Is Highly-Intelligent And Is Can Understand Human Speech. This Ninetales knows the moves Ember, Quick Attack, FireSpin, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Agility, Heat Wave, FlareBlitz, Energy Ball, Dig, Inferno, Feint Attack, Hex, Payback, Zen Headbutt, LightScreen**

 **Blastoise The ShellFish Pokemon. Blastoise Has Water Sprouts That Protrude From Its Shell. These Sprouts Are Very Accurate. They Can Shoot High-Pressure Water Over a 160 Ft Distance. This Blastoise knows Water Gun, Bubble, Skull Bash, Protect, Bite, Aqua Tail, Hydro Pump, Bubble, Iron Defence, Water Pulse, Rapid Spin, Grass Knot**

 **Pikachu The Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu Has Electricity Storing Pouches On Its Cheeks. These Appear To Become Charged While Pikachu Is Sleeping And Ocassionally Will Discharge When Dozy After Waking Pikachu Knows Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Agility, Light Screen, Discharge, Slam, Wild Charge, Double Team, Dig, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Control, Flying Lightning, Fly and Surf(Event Pikachu knows Surf and Fly)**

"Alright lets get this party started Blastoise get in your shell and use water gun all around you"Gary Called out

Blastoise Started to spin in his shell rolling around extremely fast heading towards Ninetails

"Oh No Ya Don't, First use Light Screen Ninetales then take it head on and use payback

Listening to Leaf's order's Ninetales put up a barrier in front of her to reduce damage and took the super effective water attack head on though not falling down due to Light Screen. Her Body began to glow a dark aura and then she ran toward's Blastoise about to slam her tails into the Turtle Pokemons body until...

"Pikachu Thunder on both of them"

Pikachu's Cheeks sparked as the clouds in the area got darker and the whole sky was spaking and two huge thunderbolt's ran down on both Blastoise and Ninetales.

Blastoise went inside his shell and used protect so it was very effective but Ninetales go hit hard getting paralyzed and fading in and out of consciousness.

"You guys forgot i was here or something". Ash said Chuckling at the look of confusion Leaf had on her face

"Heh Yeah i Guess i did forget but you wanna know what you forgot".

"What"?

"Ninetales is special remember her ability"? Leaf Questioned

"FlashFire"? "All Ninetales have that".

"Nope the other one, Psychic(Ninetales Family was a Ninetales and a Alakazam so she is a part psychic when her health gets low she becomes a powerful psychic and all of her attacks are empowered by psychic aura)".

"And? Who care-oh wait, fuck". By the time Ash realized what was happening Ninetales had already teleported to the other side of the field and the familiar dark aura overcame Ninetales again and she hit Pikachu with Payback full force and without think Ninetales teleported again to Blastoise and released a solar beams non-stop into Blastoise's Face and Blaistoise tryed to get away but she was relentless until Blastoise had swirls in his eyes.

"Aww Man, I though i had you guys this time why do i always come in last, well anyway ill see you guys later lets battle at the next Pewter City Gym Bye Gramps". Gary Started to walk away kinda sad that he lost

"Wow Leaf you've gotten extremely powerful over these years, i remember when Vulpix could barely release an ember". Said Ash Reminiscing the memories of when they used to train together

"Huh yea i remember when Pichu wouldnt even listen to you".

"Well how about one last attack in our pokemons best form". Ash Said turning his cap backwards

"I agree". Leaf Said Tipping Her Hat

Pikachu already knew what to do as he use control to increase his speed and strength and then got ready to use his, so far most powerful move, the move he worked so hard on ever since he was a little Pichu all he wanted to do is complete this move...and with Ash's help he fufilled his goal so no he was ready to do this for his best friend..Ash

Ninetales Was determined to win, even if it meant cripiling her best pokemon friend, she and Pikachu had been buddies since Leaf and Ash they always have had comepetitions but now this was the final one to determine who was better fit to go on a journey and she wanted to win for herself and for Leaf.

"NOW GO "PIKACHU" "NINETALES" "USE..."!. Ash and Leaf Said Synchronized

Pikachu Started to get enveloped in a yellow and black glow starting to walk...then run...then a full on sprint until he felt like he was flying this was the move he worked so hard on,he was special since he was young..outcasted from a group of pichu for being able to use fly and surf but Ash was the one that found him and vowed to make him the strongest Pikachu in the world, and in return he would help him so that they together would become the strongest in the world.

Ninetales started to let her tails glow as fire came on the end of each tail and then as she put more power into them they became blue..this was the technique she and Leaf spent countless nights working on, not stopping to go to the pokemon center no matter how much Leaf wanted her to Ninetales always refused because she wanted to be the for Leaf and today she would prove she was the best.

"USE "FLYING VOLT TACKLE" "DEMOLISHING FIRE".

The two pokemon collided a struggle of power happening until a dustcloud finally came both trainers couldnt help but be scared whether there pokemon was hurt and when the dust cleared it was a sight to see.

The whole field was destroyed and a huge crater was made and both pokemon were in the crater except one pokemon was down and one could barely stand

"..."

"Ninetales is down Pikachu is the victor the winner of this battle is Ash".

Ash and Leaf didnt even care as they went down to there pokemon

"Pikachu and Ninetales you guys both did incredible". Said Ash Applying a Full Restore to both of the pokemon getting them back up

"Yea, you guys were incredible..so powerful".Leaf said amazed

"Good battle Leaf you truly hav-Oh crap Leaf we should go".Said Ash Panicked

"Why"?

"Because knowing Gary he most likely will catch every single pokemon along the way leaving nothing for us".

"Crap your right, goodbye professor see ya later". Leaf running away frantically Ninetales not one to fall behind starts to run as well, showing her amazing enderance that she can still run after a intense battle like that

"Alright Bye Profes-Wait Ash the case".Professor interupted throwing Ash the case to him

"Thanks".Ash said his final goodbye running for his next destination

* * *

 **Done**

 **Hello and thank if you read the first chapter of my story and please review and point things out to me and if you didnt read the beggining part read that to see how Ash being overpowered is balanced out as you saw Gary and Leaf are just as powerful and same with some of his other rivals not all.**


End file.
